


Louis' Scents

by stylinsondrabbles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsondrabbles/pseuds/stylinsondrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a very short drabble of the ways Louis smells, from Harry's POV.<br/>Prompted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Scents

After shows he was already so tired. He’d spent hours jumping and dancing and being on-edge. We weren’t allowed to even stand near each other anymore, and each glance sent him sweating. But when we were lowered under the stage and walked back to our rooms--that’s when things would slide back to normal again.

The sweat from his stage antics was different than the sweat when we made love. When he had just worked out for hours in front of thousands of people he smelled like salt and humid summer nights, making me lose my train of thought as he leaned in for a kiss. His skin was always burning under my fingertips, and his skin was slick. 

When he was with me in bed his skin had more of a sticky sheen. His pores leaked a natural scent I swear was the most powerful pheromone in the world. Some nights his mouth tasted sweet like bubblegum, and others it was thick with weed. Either way, I pulled him closer.

Out at events was the hardest to keep my reactions under-wraps. He wasn’t a fan of cologne, but he had this one that smelled like citrus and grapefruit and cedar--it made my nose follow him everywhere he went. He only wore it when he put on suit, ready to show off to the world.

In the shower he used shampoo that smelled like roses. He said it made him feel cleaner than all the off-putting, “manly” ones he’d tried to like for so many years. When we had to be apart for a long time, I’d take a little bit with me to smell when the nights were too cold and the beds too big.

He liked to come hug me from behind when I was cooking. I’d always tell him he was distracting me and dinner was going to burn, but he would just chuckle and wrap his arms around my waist tighter. That’s when I’d get a sniff of the laundry detergent. I used the same on both of our clothes, but somehow it smelled so much better on him; it mixed with his rosy hair and clean skin to leave me dreaming about it at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you liked it! I could have gone on for a lot longer but I wanted to keep it brief. This is the first thing I've posted on here so there's that haha.
> 
> Come see me on tumblr at ho-for-lou.tumblr.com


End file.
